Ortus I
is the fourth episode of the Summer 2013 anime known as . It was aired on July 27, 2013. Short Summary Ai, Julie and Scar set out on their journey in a repaired minibus and notice a young man sleeping in the backseat who briefly wakes up and then passes out. As the continue on, Julie warns Ai to hide the fact that she is a Grave Keeper from the world just as the young man, Kiriko Zubreska reawakens and explains that he is an Ortus governmental apprentice who had fled from thieves. With the bus still in need of repairs, Kiriko and Julie explain to Ai that Ortus is a city of the dead, consisting of almost one million undead inhabitants and due to its high population density, is equivalent to a small country. As Julie warns against Ai's desire to see the city, he explains that Ortus' inhabitants slaughter any Grave Keepers who are drawn to the city, just as they pass a mass graveyard in the city outskirts littered with the graves of numerous Grave Keepers. As they approach the entrance gates, a particular statue catches Ai's attention; Ortus' Guardian Goddess: Koroshiohake, who Kiriko, explains wields the power of Death. Afterwards, Kiriko allows Ai and co. to stay in specially designated quarters for living humans within the city before they are met by city officials; the two-faced Fox and Rex who thank the group for bringing Kiriko back and much to Julie's reluctance, allow them to enter the city. As they enter, Kiriko kindly asks that they leave once their minibus is repaired. The next morning, Julie prohibits Ai from setting foot outside their inn while simultaneously, Scar falls ill, and explains of hearing a voice calling out to her. That evening, Ai excitedly goes to explore the city using a mask she obtained from their inn's manager, and encounters a mysterious man wearing a lion mask who warns her to leave Ortus before its dark nature reveals itself. Elsewhere, Kiriko meets with Ortus' Princess Ulla Euleus Hecmatika, and remarks that she will be the one to save the world. Image Gallery ep01 00001.png ep01 00002.png ep01 00003.png ep01 00004.png ep01 00005.png ep01 00006.png ep01 00007.png ep01 00008.png ep01 00009.png ep01 00010.png ep01 00011.png ep01 00013.png ep01 00014.png ep01 00015.png ep01 00016.png ep01 00017.png ep01 00018.png ep01 00019.png ep01 00020.png ep01 00021.png ep01 00022.png ep01 00023.png ep01 00024.png ep01 00025.png ep01 00026.png ep01 00027.png ep01 00029.png ep01 00030.png ep01 00031.png ep01 00032.png ep01 00033.png ep01 00034.png ep01 00035.png ep01 00036.png ep01 00037.png ep01 00038.png ep01 00039.png ep01 00040.png ep01 00041.png ep01 00042.png ep01 00043.png ep01 00044.png ep01 00045.png ep01 00046.png ep01 00047.png ep01 00048.png ep01 00049.png ep01 00050.png ep01 00051.png ep01 00052.png ep01 00053.png ep01 00054.png ep01 00055.png ep01 00056.png ep01 00057.png ep01 00058.png ep01 00059.png ep01 00060.png ep01 00061.png ep01 00062.png ep01 00063.png ep01 00064.png ep01 00065.png ep01 00066.png ep01 00067.png ep01 00068.png ep01 00069.png ep01 00070.png ep01 00071.png ep01 00072.png ep01 00073.png ep01 00074.png ep01 00075.png ep01 00076.png ep01 00077.png ep01 00078.png ep01 00079.png ep01 00080.png ep01 00081.png ep01 00082.png ep01 00083.png ep01 00084.png ep01 00086.png ep01 00087.png ep01 00088.png ep01 00089.png ep01 00090.png ep01 00091.png ep01 00092.png ep01 00093.png ep01 00094.png ep01 00096.png ep01 00097.png ep01 00098.png ep01 00099.png ep01 00100.png ep01 00101.png ep01 00102.png ep01 00103.png ep01 00104.png ep01 00105.png ep01 00106.png ep01 00107.png ep01 00108.png ep01 00109.png ep01 00111.png ep01 00112.png ep01 00113.png ep01 00114.png ep01 00115.png ep01 00116.png ep01 00117.png ep01 00118.png ep01 00119.png ep01 00120.png ep01 00121.png ep01 00122.png ep01 00123.png ep01 00124.png ep01 00125.png ep01 00126.png ep01 00127.png ep01 00128.png ep01 00129.png ep01 00130.png ep01 00131.png ep01 00132.png ep01 00134.png ep01 00135.png ep01 00136.png ep01 00137.png ep01 00138.png ep01 00139.png ep01 00140.png ep01 00141.png ep01 00142.png ep01 00143.png ep01 00144.png ep01 00145.png ep01 00146.png ep01 00147.png ep01 00148.png ep01 00149.png ep01 00150.png Video Streaming (English)= Courtesy of JJ Red |-| Streaming (Raw)= Courtesy of Lisyanne Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime Category:Online Streaming